


Rain

by sheafrotherdon



Series: A Farm in Iowa 'Verse [31]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iowa boys in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rodney's standing on the street corner, huddled against the wall of the local bank, seeking out a sliver of protection against the afternoon's rain when John sees him. There didn't ought to be anything attractive about him, John thinks, not when Rodney's giving off the aura of a newly-dunked cat, hair stuck up at mystifying angles, shirt and jacket soaked through as he tries to fumble his hands into gloves. But there is, something indefinable that fills John's chest up with warmth as he shoves his own hands into the pockets of his jeans and ambles up to nudge Rodney's elbow.

"Hey," he says, smiling happily.

Rodney glances up, mouth twisted into a bitter line of unhappiness. "Don't you 'hey' me," he mutters, hand still not quite in his glove. "I'm freezing. I'm freezing and I'm wet and it's raining and I'm _freezing_ and . . ."

John reaches out, takes the damp, mis-shapen glove out of Rodney's hand, curls his own fingers to slide between Rodney's and squeezes tight. "Better?" he asks. He likes the rough texture of Rodney's skin against his own.

Rodney rolls his shoulders and tilts his chin, two spots of pink burning high on his cheeks. "Maybe," he says petulantly, as if it'd kill him to say more, but he squeezes John's hand right back, and there's rain caught in his eyelashes, and his eyes are the kind of homecoming John wasn't looking to find on an all-but-deserted street in the middle of a storm, so he's pretty much forced to lean in and kiss his temple.

"Ready?" John asks, thinking of errands and coffee and papers to sign at the lawyer's place.

Rodney blinks at him, blinks again, and finally lets the corner of his mouth twitch up into something related to a smile. "Ready," he concedes, and strokes his thumb across the back of John's hand and lets John – just this once – lead the way.


End file.
